God Slaying Divine Beast
by ForgottenFables
Summary: Pariahs was raging his war of terror down on Amity park. Danny could only think about stopping him. But when Danny kills the supposed 'King of Ghosts' what kind of power does it unlock? Now the youngest of kings has a dilemma; too many girls. DannyXHerm
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

><p>"Val…" Danny said standing next to his own bed were the African America girl was unconscious after she was injured saving him from Pariahs Dark. Danny bit his lip and closed his eyes as they charged from crystal blue to a venomous green from his own self hatred.<p>

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see his best friends Sam and Tucker standing there behind him. "Come on man, it's not your fault." Tucker said sadly.

"Isn't it? They were supposed to be my enemies. Vlad, the Fright Knight, this… Ghost king… everything I thought that I could handle… but I couldn't." Danny said walking over to the window were outside of the anti-ghost shield that his parents had put up around the town he could see the swirling green skies of the ghost zone. He closed his eyes and his head hit the window. "What do I do?"

"What you have always done, Young Phantom." A deep and timeless voice said. Danny's eyes shoot open and turned his head to see that everyone in the room was frozen. Putting a hand around his neck Danny found an amulet of a CW inside of a gear. Looking around Danny finally saw the childish form of Clockwork, the ghost master of time. Even with the body of a toddler, Clockworks red eyes seemed showed his ancient wisdom from underneath his dark purple cloak. In his small arms which were covered in watches he held his staff of time. "You will fight. And you will win."

"Clockwork… I can't." Danny said sadly looking down at his own hands. "How can I beat the king of ghosts?"

"That title is only a farce to hide his true nature." Clockwork said shaking his head as his body matured at an unnatural rate until he was an adult. "You need to have faith Danny. The pieces are all in place. I am just here to give you the knowledge you will need to win." Clockwork lifted a hand and put it on Danny's head. The hand began to glow with a golden light and Danny's eyes dilated wide as they filled with the same light.

After a few moments Clockwork took his hand away from Danny's head and smiled at the boy. "Everything is as it should be." And just like that he was gone. Time began to tick again and Danny was left standing in front of his friends will gazing at the amulet in his hand.

"Come on Danny, things will work out… Danny?" Sam said looking at her friend.

"Sam… I'm going." Danny said a look of determination passing over his face.

"What!? Danny you can't." Sam said in panic.

"Dude we will figure this out. Don't throw you life away." Tucker said looking at his friend like he had lost his mind.

"Guys… I can't explain it but… I feel like I can do this." Danny said as a white ring of energy passed over his body. His raven hair turned white and his blue eyes became a steady pulsating green. He then shoot out of his window and started to fly over the town.

Some of the people on the streets looked up at him and cheered. "You get them Inviso-bill!" Pauline shouted.

"My name is not Inviso-bill. It's Phantom, Danny Phantom!" Danny shouted as he flew off towards the edge of the barrier.

He was half way out of the town when he was stopped. "Wait Boy!" Danny stopped and was surprised to see Vlad Plasmius flying towards him.

"You can't stop me, Vlad. I got to do this." Danny said shifting to a fighting stance.

"I am not here to stop you. Catch." Vlad snapped and throw something at the ghost boy.

Danny instinctively caught it and glanced down not wanting to take his eyes off of Vlad. "A key?" He said puzzled at the gift. It was a large and heavy green Key that had a skull shaped handle.

"It is the 'Skeleton Key' it is what the Ancients were said to have once used to seal way Pariahs, and what I used to set him free. If you're going to fight him, then you will need it." Vlad said sternly.

"So you're… helping me?" Danny said surprised.

Vlad scoffed. "Do not read into it my boy, as long as I had that key Pariahs would try to find me just like with the ring I gave to the Gray girl. And know that I am rid of it, I will flee until this all blows over and I will rebuild in whatever new world order has been set up. If by the off chance you win the fight against Pariahs, then all the better." Vlad said turning his back on Danny. Then in a lower voice he added. "Good luck… Little Badger." Then he flew away at full speed.

Danny actually smiled and he attached the key to his belt. Flying to the edge of the ghost-shield he transformed in midair just long enough to pass through the shield before transforming back. "Jazz, Val, Tucker, Sam, Mom and Dad… everyone… I will save you all." Danny muttered as he flew in the direction of near certain death.

He finally came upon the giant flouting rock that housed the Ghost King's castle and paused. Standing before him on the flat top surface of the rock was a massive army of hundreds of thousands of the Ghost King's skeleton soldiers. Danny took a deep breath and charged in.

He was slowly making his way through the massive mob of enemy and towards the door. He had just kicked through two skeleton dragons when twenty of the foot soldiers dog piled on top of him. Danny granted as his face hit the dirt. "Let… Me… Through!" He shouted and sent a burst of power outwards blowing the skeletons to dust. "I… I have to keep this up." Danny muttered taking a few most steps towards the front gate.

A blast of green energy hit the group of enemies directly in front of him. Looking over his shoulder he spotted the Spectral speeder coming towards him with his best friends and older sister in the cockpit. "What are you guys doing here? It's too dangerous." Danny said seriously as he threw off two more attackers.

"Oh, we aren't here to stay. We're just making a delivery." Jazz said and pulled a lever. A hatch opened up out of the bottom of the spectral speeder and bright blue light came pouring out. Standing before Danny was his entire rouge gallery all prepared for a fight. The Dragon Dora wasted no time as she flew off burning a path through the skeleton army.

"How did they fit you all in the spectral speeder?" Danny asked a little surprised.

"Are you kidding me? That thing was like a luxury hotel compared to your stupid thermos." Ember said as she went of the offensive, shooting pink fists of energy left and right.

"Enough small talk, go and defeat the Ghost King so that I can hunt you another day." Skulker shouted pulling duel machetes out and running into the crowds.

"Really has a way of motivating a guy." Danny said to Ember before flying over the rest of the army who were too busy dealing with the new ghosts to stop him.

He reached the front gate and kicked it open, he closed it behind him and barred the way so that he wouldn't have to worry about enemy reinforcements. He quickly found the throne room and opened the door.

Sitting on a chair in the center of the room was Pariahs Dark. Danny's sixth sense flared, a normal ghost would send a cold chill up his spine but Pariahs was a crippling chill through his entire body. Danny fell into a fighting position and did his best to ignore his body's survival instincts that were telling him to run. "I commend you for getting this far, boy." Pariahs said with a grin that showed his sharp incisors. His wild black hair supported a crown covered in toxic green flames that gave off neither warmth nor light. His chin rested on a giant gauntleted hand that Danny could see a green ring on his middle finger. His non eye-patched eye watched Danny with an amused expression.

"I'm here to stop you Pariahs. You can't keep hurting people like this." Danny said angrily as his fists began to glow bright green.

Pariahs scoffed. "Hurting people? What use are humans to a god? Their entire kind could burn and nothing would be lost." Pariah's got up from his throne. His was two stories tall and Danny had to look straight up just to see his face. Pariahs lifted a massive mace and tried to bring it down on Danny's head. Danny jumped to the side and began to fire ectoblasts at the king.

To Danny's horror the blasts hit some kind of golden shield of runes that had been around the Ghost King, unseen until Danny's attack. Pariahs laughed and shot a blast of crimson energy out of the top of his mace that blew the unsuspecting ghost boy back where he hit a pillar and slide to the ground.

"Don't you get it boy, I am a god. My Divinity protects me from all harm." Pariahs's laughter shook the hall as he lifted his mace.

Danny got up and spat out a mouth full of red and green blood. "I won't give up." He said shortly before rushing Pariahs again. The mace came swinging sideways at him but he jumped over it moving into the inside of Pariahs's attack range and landing a glowing green fist in the giant's face knocking him back. "I guess you have to put down that shield in order to attack me uh." Danny said smugly.

"Do you think that means you have a chance, boy?" Pariahs said not losing his grin.

Danny had to weave through blasts of crimson energy that Pariahs rained down upon him as he struggled to get closer to the god. But Pariahs, getting tired of the game, rushed him and brought his mace down on Danny in a two handed swing. Danny turned human and sank through the floor before the blow connected came up behind Pariahs. Turning back into a ghost he grabbed the Ghost King's cape in both hands. Taking a deep breath Danny shouted. "Block This!" The pitch of his voice broke into a long wail that shattered the ear drums of the Death King. The sound produced a visible wave of energy that shook the throne room. The cloth of Pariahs's cape tore and the king was blasted away through the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Now… stay down." Danny wheezed as he tried to catch his breath having used all his energy. But a blast of crimson energy came from the smoke and hit Danny in the chest knocking him down and burning his stomach as he bounced and rolled across the room.

"You thought you could destroy me, a ghost beating Pariahs Dark, the king of ghosts, a god of Death?" Pariahs laughed but there was hatred behind it. Hatred towards the child that had managed to hurt him.

Danny stumbled to his feet and looked at Pariahs who only had a couple of scratches on his despite the point blank attack. "You… aren't the King of Ghosts." Danny said coldly even as he held his own heavily battered and bruised body.

"Oh, so you can't still stand?" Pariahs mused as Danny's body pulsated with green light. "I see, you are not really a Divine Beast after all. You are more like a reverse of the Divine Ancestors. You are exchanging your human life force for the strength you need to continue."

Danny took a step forward and lifted a hand that glowed bright green. The shot bounced off of the golden shield as Pariahs continued to laugh at the boy's vane attempts to reach him. "You can never win, boy. Just give up."

"No…" Danny said, the soft word no more than a whisper seemed to reverberate in the room despite the falling stones and the sounds of the battle taking place outside. "Too many people are counting on me to stop you, and I will not let them down." A calm look passed over Danny's face as he looked up at the king, whose smile faltered at the sudden change in the boy. "A key to close the box once opened." Danny chanted. The green light that had surrounded him slowly turned to gold and Pariahs moved back in shock. "The Greeks believed that in the age before time began, there were two beings; Mother Earth and Father Sky." Pariahs noticed that the golden light was coming from a key on the boy's belt.

Danny took the key in his hand and continued to chant. "Together they gave life to six sons and six daughters. They loved these children whose beauty and strength was beyond words and they named them the Titans, who would later be known as the First or the Ancients." The key began to change in both shape and color in Danny's hand. It grew in length and the grip shifted. Once it stopped Danny had to hold it in two hands and seemed more like a large sword than a key, the new key was as long as he was tall. It had changed from a sickly green to a shining white with silver ribbons of metal decorating its surface. But the form of the key was still there, in the guard that curved back and connected and the bottom of the hilt, and in the tip of the blade that had four angelic wings protruding from the top, three curving in and one outwards to form the teeth of the key.

"No!" Pariahs shouted in panic and basted another shot of red energy at Danny who swatted it aside with the new blade.

"But they had other children. Children whose forms were hideous to look upon and Father Sky was sicken by these children." Danny's blade began to glow brighter and he dived out of the way as Pariah's tried to crush him. "So Father Sky created Tartarus, a land of damnation deep inside of Mother Earth and locked away his unwanted children." Pariahs tried again to strike Danny but Danny disarmed him and the mace flew across the room. "Mother Earth was horrified by the loss of her children and urged the Titan's to take up arms against their father."

"Don't… Stop these hateful words." Pariahs said putting his hands over his ears.

"Kronos, the youngest of the Titan was the first to answer their mother's pleas. He took a sickle fashioned of the earth and castrated his father." Danny said. Pariahs winced and his hands went between his legs as if he was remembering old pains. "The Titans fought their father and imprisoned him in a sarcophagus where he was to sleep for all eternity before casting him into the pit of damnation that he himself had created. And so the sky became the pit. That is who you are Pariahs, you are no king of ghosts, you are Uranus, the night sky who was cast down before the first dawn!"

Danny rushed forward brandishing the shining key sword. Pariahs put up his hands as if to shield himself and the golden barrier appeared between himself and Danny. But this time Danny's key cut straight through the shield and slashed through Uranus's shoulder. "My… my Divinity… you cut through my Divinity!" He shouted in alarm.

"No… I unlocked it." Danny said with a grin. "Once you understand the lock, all you need is the right key." He said lifting the blade in front of him. "Now are you going to stop all this madness?"

"No! I am the King!" Pariahs said and ran at Danny his arms spread wide fire pouring out of him. Danny dashed forward with all the power he had left in his being and drove the tooth of the blade deep into Pariahs's chest.

The god stopped moving and went limp. "So… cast out by one of my own." He said solemnly as his body seemed to dissolve. "And now I have been usurped from a second kingdom by a mere child." His lower body was completely gone, turned into golden dust. "My Authority is yours, boy… use it as you wish." His final words as his body disappeared from existence.

Danny staggered when the Death King had final vanished completely. The battle outside and inside the castle had taken its toll on Danny who had used the last of his life force in order to win. He fell down onto the ground, his last sight before losing consciousness was the elderly form of Clockwork standing over him. "You did well… my nephew."

* * *

><p>Danny was not really sure if he was dead or not… Ok, if he was completely dead or not. He was lying on a surface that he couldn't see and his body felt too heavy for him to move.<p>

"The black art that Epimethius and I left behind. The sacred birth of an illegitimate child shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch. A secret right of usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a god." The voice of a young woman came to him through the fog. Danny's eyes fluttered upon. Kneeling over him was a young girl, she looked like she was around twelve with pointed ears and purple hair done in twin ponytails. "In other words all the conditions have been met and you will receive a gift from the heavens." The girl said with a kind smile.

Danny felt calm as he looked at her. Despite how young she was, there was something… motherly about her. "Wow that was wordy." Danny joked.

The girl giggled. "Well I guess put simply, you sacrificed your life to slay the god, Uranus." She said with a smile.

"So… everyone back home is safe now. I'm glad." Danny said smiling back. "Are you the angel that is here to taking me to the pearly gates? I know I've just killed god but you aren't going to hold that against me, are you?"

The girl laughed. "I like you. You still have a sense of humor. But no, I am the all giving woman, Pandora." The girl said leaning over Danny. "And you Danny will be reborn again… again… as a Campione, the God Slayer, a King among Kings, a Campione..."

Danny's vision filled with white and everything around him faded. He found himself not wanting the girl to go. "No… wait." He said. "Mom!" He shot up panting to find himself on the floor in the middle of his basement.

"Wow dude… not really the first thing we were expecting to come out of the mouth of the conquering hero." Tucker chuckled from above him. He gave a yelp of pain as Sam punched him hard in the arm.

"You alright, Danny?" Jazz said leaning over her brother in concern.

"Yeah… I… I think so." Danny said looking down at his hand. "The key." He said slowly turning his wrist to them showing the new form of the skeleton key burning into his arm. "I guess Vlad's gift paid off in the end." Danny chuckled.

"So… it's over." Sam said slowly.

Danny smiled. "Yeah… it's over… until the Box Ghost comes back." He joked lightly and they all laughed. But in the back of his… being… he could feel that he was different. Like how he felt after he had first stepped out of the ghost portal as a halfa. 'Campione.' He thought as he looked at the ghost portal.

"Come on, Danny!" Sam shouted from the stairs. "This calls for movie night marathon. I beat the ghosts will be too tired to attack tonight." Danny grinned as he chased after them. Whatever was going to happen could wait. He was alive…ish and his friends were safe. That was good enough for now.

* * *

><p>"You know that was cheating, don't you?" The voice was familiar to the ancient time keeper.<p>

"I only get him a key, he was the one who used it." Clockwork said turning to him sister-in-law. "It is good to see you again, Pandora. But it isn't like you mind Daniel becoming a Campione, do you?" He asked the goddess as the little girl strolled past him to look at the image of her newest adopted son in the looking glass.

"No, he is in essence what a Campione should be; brave, good instincts, hard of hearing…" She giggled. "I believe he would have overcome Uranus even without your help." Pandora said smiling as Clockwork nodded. "Besides I am his mother now, and all mothers love their children without question."

"You really haven't changed at all have you, Pandora? Still more than happy to watch and cheer for the beings that Epimethius and I put on earth so many millenniums ago." Clockwork said gently looking at his sister-in-law's face.

"And you're still a trickster who is playing the gods for fools and steering mankind towards that brighter future that you were always talking about, huh Prometheus?" Pandora said giggling. "Maybe that's why I love the humans so much, because they change, adapt and grow, especially my little Campiones. Who would have ever even imagined a human boy becoming a Divine Beast and a Campione? I can't wait to see how he will move the world."

"Do you want me to give you a preview?" Prometheus teased.

"NO! No spoilers!" Pandora said seriously puffing out her checks and looking displeased as her brother-in-law laughed before joining him in giggling.

"Do not worry, I will not look any further into his future, I to want to witness my new nephew's destiny outside of a looking glass." Prometheus said waving a hand and the images of the future disappeared from his vision. "Good luck Daniel. You uncle is rooting for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Clockwork is a true god, like Pandora. If you know about the Campione show then you know what I'm talking about. The gods are divide into true gods that don't mess around and get people killed, and the heretic gods that do.<strong>

**For the purposes of this story; The Ultimate Enemy has already happened, Ghosts are Divine Beasts, the Ghost Zone is the Netherworld, and some of the more powerful ghosts were really heretic gods.**

**What do you all think about Pariahs being Uranus? Interesting chose or would you have picked differently? In the show 'Campione' the gods disguised their true histories because it made them harder to kill.**

**How about the skeleton key being a weapon?**

**Danny is the first none human to become a Campione. This is because Campione are supposed to have no clue what is going on or what will happen if they actually do beat the god. Even though Danny is known human, he is still clueless.**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

><p>"Wow three whole days without any ghosts." Tucker said grinning as the group walked towards school. "I guess they realized that none of them were a match for our Danny."<p>

"Tucker, you really shouldn't say things like that. You know you're going to jinx it." Sam said rolling her eyes. "Or do you want the return of Bad Luck Tuck?"

"I thought you were going to let me live that down. I'm not unlucky. Come on Danny tell her… Danny?" Tucker said and they both looked at their friend how was standing five feet behind them shivering like crazy. "You ok man?"

"I'm… I'm alright… it's just… fr… freezing out here." Danny said before sneezing.

"Danny… It's like… ninety degrees out here." Sam said looking worried. "You sure you're ok?"

"Ye… yeah… It's probably jus… just a bug." Danny managed will rubbing his arms like crazy. "I… I can't afford to miss any sch… school. Not if this year… ends up like last year."

"I guess, but tell us if there is anything we can do to help. You've been acting off ever since the whole Pariahs thing." Tucker said putting a hand on Danny shoulder before quickly pulling it back and shivering himself. "Wow, I heard of ghosts giving you chills but that was just unnecessary."

"Speaking of unnecessary, look what they're doing to the local park." Sam said angrily as they walked past the park that they always went past every day. Only most of the park was gone, the trees were being torn down and the land bulldozed. A nearby sign indicated that they were clearing the land for a new mall. "There is a perfectly good mall three blocks up the road. Why are they destroying this land for something so meaningless?"

"Oh come on Sam, it's just a little progress." Tucker said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, you know that this is pointless, right Danny?" Sam said dragging the poor boy into the middle of their argument again.

"Sam, normally I would agree with you since this is all just some easy money scheme of Vlad's… but I'm just too cold." Danny said glaring up and a gentrification poster board picturing Mayor Vlad's face on the front of it. Then a puff of white mist exited Danny's mouth.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened. "A ghost?" Sam said.

"No… not a ghost." Danny mumbled through his shivers. He recognized the sensation that passed through him. "Something… bigger." Suddenly a bulldozer came flying through the air and landed next to them on the road smashing through several cars before coming to a stop. They could see a large hole in the middle of it as if it had a cannon ball go through it.

Screams of panic came from the other side of the builder's fence as a large tangle of vines shot up towards the sky twisting around themselves until it collected in a mass and formed into something that looked like the upper body of a massing plant bird. "Your 'progress' has destroyed thousands of my children! Now I will clear you out to make room for my new offspring!" The ghost… no… the god shrieked.

"Yikes, you weren't kidding about the big part." Tucker said in panic. The plant like monster was over seven stories tall, making even Pariahs look small by comparison.

"Guys… I'm… going… ghost." Danny shivered as he ducked under a nearby car and transformed.

Flying out he heard a scream. Moving in he caught a dump truck in one hand before it landed on three construction workers. Danny was amazed at how light the thing was. He lowered the truck to the ground. "Hey I get your mad, but you don't have to hurt people." Danny shouted up to the giant plant.

The plant turned towards Danny and he could see the empty holes were the eyes would normally be widened with surprised before narrowing with rage. "A Godslayer! You wish to stop me from planting my children!"

"Godslayer?" Danny said confused thinking back to his dream of Pandora.

"It matter not. I will not be stop!" It shrieked again and vines shot out of the earth and nearly impaled Danny who only got out of the way at the last second.

"Hey watch it. You could take someone's eye out with one of those things." Danny shouted shot an ecto blast at the vines blowing them to pieces.

"No! My children!" The bird-plant-thing shouted. More vines shot up out of the earth and Danny was grabbed around the foot by one of them.

"Let… let me g…go!" Danny said shivering violently. His body glowed blue and the vine around his foot began to freeze. "What th…" Danny said in surprise but then was caught up in another shiver. "I… I need to finish this fast." He mumbled liking around at the city which was quickly being covered in vines. He charged up a large ecto bolt above his head that was half as big as his body. He didn't know where the power for it was coming from.

Throwing the blast at the plant monster it hit a golden barrier around the thing. "It's just like with Pariahs." He said angrily.

"You cannot kill Undergrowth with such a weak attack, Undergrowth is a god!" The creature screeched at Danny as if it was laughing.

"You're not the… the first I've dealt with." Danny said putting his right hand in front of him. "A key to close the box once opened!" The tattoo of the Skeleton Key shone through Danny's Hazmat suit and a light formed in the hand. With a ferrous, the large broad two hand key sword appeared in Danny's hand. "Take this!" He shouted and swung the sword at Undergrowth. The golden shield appeared again and Danny's attack just bounced right off. "What?"

Undergrowth lifted up a hand the size of a school bus and swatted at Danny who was knocked back through a nearby building. "You cannot beat Undergrowth with an oversized door key!" The plant shouted.

"Why… why is… isn't it working." Danny said shivering violently. "Don't matter… I still… need to win this." Danny said as he started flying up. He didn't notice the ice that had started to grow on his body. He went above Undergrowth and started showering him with ectoblasts trying to found a weakness in the seemingly impenetrable shield.

"Give it up flesh walker, you will become fertilizer!" Undergrowth said before vines shoot large thorns at Danny who put up a shield of his own that the needles bounced off of.

"I'm not going… not going." Danny stammered but his body was getting colder and colder. Raising his hand to his head to steady himself he found that his arm was covered in a thin layer of frost. "No… I can't… afford to…" Danny said but his eyes flickered and he began to fall.

In his mind's eye he could see the crown of fire burning bright green with three circles leading off of it; one of a portal, one of a flag, and the last of the ring of rage. The circles went around the center point until 'the portal' was above the crown in the middle. "I open a path which leads to damnation." Danny mumbled as he was falling face first towards the ground. A familiar swirling green vortex appeared on the ground beneath him and he fell straight through it before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>Even as he regained consciousness Danny couldn't comprehend what was going on around him. His eyes flickered in order to wipe away the dream that lie before him. He was in a large pod filled with some kind of liquid that tickled his skin. All around him outside of the pod was ice and a few devices that looked like they belonged in reruns of that Star Explorers show he used to watch late at night with his family before he went to bed as a little kid.<p>

But he soon realized that it was not a dream, and that he was not alone. The room was full of large hairy white beasts that made his dad looked like a runt. "Holy cow." Danny said suddenly wide awake and thrashing about.

"Calm Great One. You have been through quiet an ordeal." One of the ghosts said since Danny's body was telling him that they were ghosts.

"I'm… I'm sorry for freaking out there. Wasn't quite awake yet." Danny said apologizing. His year of dealing with ghosts had made him aware that almost anything could set one off and that the best thing you can do is apologize even if you don't think you did anything wrong.

"That is completely understandable, Great One." The ghost said. He was different from the ones around him. He was slightly bigger and had a crown of gold in the shape of rye on his head. He wore a toga like the other but he also had a royal blue cape. His left arm was missing and in its place was a replica made of ice. Or that's what Danny thought until he noticed that the original bones were this inside of the ice. "I am Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen."

"Um… thanks I guess, but if you don't mind me asking… how did I get here, and why am I in a tank?" Then he looked down at the tank he was in and noticed something else. "Ah! Where are my clothes!?" He tried desperately to cover his naked body.

Frostbite chuckled. "You are in that deicing chamber because we found you on the outskirts of our village completely covered in ice. We don't know how you got there but you are incredible lucky. We of the Far Frozen are the only ones in the entire Ghost Zone that has the technology needed to halt the ice that you were generating from your body. A few more hours and you would have been completely incased in it." He pointed out some scraps of cloth on a nearby table. "The cold was too much for your garments which fell apart, we are having cloths fashioned for you right now that will not have that problem, Great One."

"Not meaning to be rude but… why do you keep calling me Great One?" Danny asked uncomfortable.

Frostbite laughed. "Because that is what you are. You are the one who defeated Pariahs Dark in single combat and earn the title of Campione." Frostbite said with a grin. Danny blinked in shock of hearing the word from his dream. Then everything from before he woke up came back to him.

"My town! It was under attack by a god." Danny said in panic. "I need to get back. My friends need me." Danny started to struggle to get out of the pod again.

"Calm yourself Great One. You can't leave just yet. You have no clothes and you need to learn control of your ice powers before you go… but mostly the clothes." Frostbite said and Danny covered himself with his hands again and sighed blushing. "Good, now will we are waiting, what can you tell me about this god that attacked your city?"

Fighting down the blush Danny explained the events from before he woke up in the pod. At the end he asked the question that was worrying him almost as much as what was taking the clothes so long. "I still don't understand why the Skeleton Key didn't work on this Undergrowth guy. It cut through Pariahs's 'Divinity' just fine."

Frostbite scratch at his chin. "I am afraid I do not know. You will have to ask our tribe's priestess on the workings of a Divine Interment such as the Skeleton Key." Then another of the yeti like ghosts came through the door carrying a stack of clothes. "Ah, you new threads are finished. We will exit so that you can change." Frostbite hit a button and the pod emptied of the strange liquid and it opened.

The moment the liquid was gone the deathly chill shot through Danny's body again. Danny got out of the pod and went to the clothes. He was surprised to find that they weren't anything like the simple togas that the Far Frozen seemed to wear. He pulled on a skin tight black t-shirt and same black jeans as well as a starch white jacket with his symbol on the back. A piece of the right arm of the jacket was cut away to show the tattoo of the Skeleton Key.

Walking out of the room he looked to Frostbite. "How fast can we start my… training to control all this ice?" Danny asked seriously.

Frostbite grinned, showing huge white teeth. "We can start at once, Great One."

* * *

><p>Three hours later Danny was standing with Frostbite at the edge of the tribe's encampment. "Well I wouldn't say that your training is complete… but you at least aren't freezing yourself anymore." Frostbite said looking over his shoulder at the arena that had been completely destroyed. "I had heard of the great power that Campiones possess, but I never imagined it would turn a small puff of mist like your ghost sense into a blizzard waiting to happen."<p>

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about all that."

"No, no, it's quite alright. It is an honor to train a hero like yourself, I just don't think we were prepared." Frostbite said as they made their way towards a large solitary igloo. "Now I will warn you that our priestess has been known to be… difficult to work with."

"I don't have much choice." Danny said looking at the igloo. "I would do anything to help my friends and family."

Frostbite nodded and stomped his foot in front of the igloo. "Priestess, the Great One wishes to have an audience with you."

"Fine, let him in." A much younger and more tamed voice than Danny had been expecting came from the opening. "I hope you know what you're doing chieftain, cause this sounds real stupid to me."

They entered the igloo and Danny's eyes widened in surprise. In the middle of the far wall was a deck made of ice and sitting in front of it was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, better than a hundred Paulinas. She turned to look at them as they entered. She has glassy purple and blue eyes that seemed a bit curious and untrusting as they stared at him. She had slightly paled skin and straight shoulder length snow white hair. She was wearing a pure white Japanese kimono.

"So you are Danny Phantom, the human that became a Divine Beast and then a Demon King. Frostbite puts a lot of faith in you, but he is often naive." The girl said looking Danny up and down and giving a shrug.

"Priestess, you shouldn't be so rude." Frostbite said with a slight frown.

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Yuki Onihime."

"Um… it's nice to meet you." Danny said a bit embarrassed. "What were those things you said, about me being a Divine Beast or a Demon King?" Danny asked.

"I suppose you use different words these days. A Divine Beast is a being made of the magic of the earth and ideas, they usual work for a god or goddess or just float around aimlessly here is the Netherworld or Ghost Zone. You call them ghosts but that is not quite accurate since few are more than loosely basic on people who were ever real." Yuki explained with a shrug. "As for Demon King that has many names as well; Godslayer, King of Kings, Usurpers of Divinity, or the one that is used to their faces usually, Campione." Danny nodded having heard that before.

"A Divine Beast has never become a Campione before. You are the first and no one knows exactly what to make of it." She continued. Danny just looked confused. "Campiones have always been humans, since only a human can absorb the Authorities of a god after killing them. And Campiones have always been the mortal enemies of both Rouge Gods and Divine Beasts who they have been known to hunt and kill for power or just sport."

"What!? That's awful." Danny said appalled.

"I am glad to hear that you believe so." Frostbite said smiling gently.

"But there does exist a stereo type for Campiones that is agreed upon by both the divine beasts and the humans that know about them; they are brutal, self-centered, violent beings, and they are also said to be incredible stupid and careless." Yuki said coldly.

"Priestess… isn't that a little harsh." Frostbite said wincing along with Danny.

"I am just being honest. It is said that all Campiones are secretly the children of Pandora and Epimetheus, a powerful witch who unleashed all the world's evils out of curiosity and the god of hindsight how never realized what he was doing until it was too late to stop it. Because no one who isn't a divine level of stupid would challenge a god." Yuki said looking as if she was laughing at Danny. "You must be one clueless kid."

"My friends keep telling me that, but I still don't really understand what they mean." Danny mumbled causing Yuki to laugh louder.

"Well you haven't attacked us yet from my insulting manner so maybe Frostbite was right about you. You were a hero to both worlds long before you became a Demon King. So maybe you're different from the others. At the very least you have yet to kill a Divine Beast when you could find another way, even when they make attempts at your life." Yuki said smiling. "So, what have you come seeking my help with, Godslayer?"

Danny lifted his right hand. "A key to close the box once opened." He said softly causing the blade to appear in his hand. "I used this to beat Pariahs, but it didn't work when I tried to use it on Undergrowth." He held it out for Yuki but she didn't take it, she only looked at it closely.

"So that's how you did it, interesting. The Skeleton key, which was made by the Ancients and used to defeat Uranus before the first dawn, a very old and powerful Divine Instrument." Yuki said lightly. "But an Instrument that was made with weaknesses to the point where it was almost unusable. In order to be used it would have to be in the hands of a mortal, be supplied with tremendous magical energy, and the wielder would need to know an overwhelming amount of information about his opponent. It works by unwinding and incorporating a piece of the god's own Divinity and using it to cut through the rouge god's natural barrier, like fighting fire with fire. How did you use this against Pariahs? I doubt you knew enough about him to activate its true power."

"It was… Clockwork, he gave me the information I needed. I don't know how, he just put a finger to my forehead and suddenly new everything about Pariahs's past." Danny admitted.

"Teaching magic. He used teaching magic on you to transfer the information." Yuki said nodding. "To bad that won't work now."

"Why not? Does no one know who Undergrowth really is?" Danny said a little worried.

"Well no, we've had dealings with him before. We know his true identity and I am familiar with the use of teaching magic, but we can't use it on you anymore. Campione are immune to almost all forms of magic." Yuki said leaning on her chair.

"Can't you just tell me what I need to know?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Sure, do you have about two months to spare?" Yuki scoffed. Danny winced. "You should just give up on that city of yours. You don't stand a chance, you haven't even figured out how to use your Authorities yet have you?" Danny's head drooped then he turned around and started towards the exit. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go home." Danny said softly.

Yuki's eyes widened slightly. "I told you to give up. Are you seriously so battle hungry that you would go and fight a battle you have no hope of winning?"

"It's not like that." Danny said angrily a look of grim determination of his face that stopped Yuki's next remark. "I just can't sit by and do nothing while my friends, my family, while all of those innocent people are all in danger." Danny said and continued to walk. "Thank you for everything you done, but even if there is only a one in a million chance that I will win, it's still worth a try." Yuki seemed almost touched by his words. "Maybe the Skeleton key won't work, but there might be another way. I'll look through my family's lab. There might be a modern cure for a rambunctious god."

"Wait." Yuki said as Danny was leaving.

"I told you I'm going." Danny said angrily.

"Going where? You don't even know where you are right now, do you?" Yuki asked skeptically.

"Well… no." Danny said flushing as he realized how obvious a mistake that was.

Yuki began to chuckle. "You really are clueless. I will lead you back to your family's portal. I want to see the kind of person that Frostbite has placed his faith in." Frostbite seemed to grin at the fact that Danny had gained some of the Priestess's approval.

"Tha… Thank you." Danny said bowing his head in thanks.

* * *

><p>Yuki lead Danny back to his family's portal but when they crossed back into the human world Danny's heart was crushed. His family's lab was crashed, the portal being self sustaining was the only thing still running. Each and every beaker was smashed and all the electronics were broken underneath a tangle of vines and flowers. "No…" Danny said a little sorrow in his voice. He had no idea what he would have used from his families lab, but it still was a spark of hope.<p>

"Looks like we can kiss a modern way of fighting off gods goodbye." Yuki said examining the Fenton Cramer which had a thorn bush growing out of it. "Looks like Undergrowth was pretty thorough here."

Danny looked around but not a single thermos went unbroken. "Why would he do this?"

"Because we knew you would come back." The voice shocked Danny out of his trance. A giant flower in the corner of the room opened up and in the center of it was Sam. She was dressed in vines and leafs and her head had two large black leafs that were curled to look like her hair had been done in two spikes. "You're so predictable Danny." She said but her voice was as unlike her own as the red eyes she was looking at Danny with.

"Sam… what happened to you?" Danny said in horror.

"Every garden needs a caretaker, Danny. Father saw my love for nature and made me the gardener to his children." Sam said petting a nearby plant which responded to her touch. "So it is my job to protect the garden from weeds like you!" Vines shot like spears towards Danny who dived underground to avoid them.

Coming up behind Sam he tried to take her out of it."Sam please don't do this, we're friends Sam. This isn't who you are."

"Slippery as ever aren't you, Danny?" Sam said almost laughing. "But you always had your weaknesses. That kind heart of yours."

"Get away from me." Danny's head turned to see Yuki blowing snow out of her hand that froze some vines that tried to attack her.

"Yuki!" Danny shouted in concern.

"So what will it be Danny? Are you going to fight me or are you going to let your new friend die?" Sam said. A vine grabbed Yuki's leg from behind and began to pull her down.

"No!" A wave of cold energy came from around Danny's feet shocking Sam and freezing all the plants in the room. Sam screamed from the pain that she shared with the nearby plants and began to collapse. Danny caught her and lowered her gently to the frozen ground. "Sam… I'll rescue you. I promise."

He then turned and flew from the room and out into the street. Even though Danny hadn't been gone for more than an afternoon the town looked like hell. The people on the streets had vines attached to the backs of their heads and were swinging axes at all man-made structures or planting seeds in the dirt that instantly became trees.

"I see you have returned! My daughter was correct in her assumptions!" Danny watched as vines twisted around themselves to form Undergrowth again. "But it does not matter Godslayer! You cannot defeat me!"

"You… you will not get away with this!" Danny shouted his whole body glowing bright green. "I will stop you, here and now!" He threw twin beams of energy at Undergrowth but the shield of Divinity stopped the attacks. Danny had to dive left as a large man-eating flytrap tried to eat him. Danny dodged attacks again and again, freezing the nearby vines as they lashed out at him. "I will not give up." Danny said again and again as he continued to fight.

But Danny hadn't been expecting Undergrowth to attack himself. The god's arm stretched out and hit Danny back down towards his house. Danny only barely managed to turn intangible before he hit the wall. In his room he staggered to his feet and was about to go back out to keep fighting when a voice stopped him. "You aren't going to beat him like that, you know that don't you?" It was Yuki.

Danny stood up tall and shook his head. "I am the only one who can save everyone. I can't let him win." Danny said Yuki walked in front of him and looking at him in his blazing green eyes.

"I can see it now, what Frostbite saw in you." Yuki said slowly as a smile broke across her face. "I'm going to use my teaching magic on you to give you the information you need."

Danny blinked in shock. "I thought you said that magic doesn't work on a Campione."

"It doesn't, not if it has to go through the Godslayer's natural defenses, but it can be injected into them." Yuki said, she was so close to Danny that he could feel her cool breath on his face.

"What do…" Danny started but she put a finger over his mouth.

"Just make sure your ready to take responsibility." Yuki teased before moving in closer and planting a kiss on Danny's lips. Danny eyes widened with shock as he felt her cold tong in his mouth. But then his eyes slowly closed as her magic swept through him, giving him what he needed to fight.

"What is wrong Godslayer! Are you already finished!" Undergrowth mocked.

Golden light shone through the windows of FentonWorks and Danny phased out through the walls holding his key blade. "In the Persian Empire there were legends of a bird that brought prosperity to the lands and luck to all those who stood in its shadow." Danny started to chant. "But they claimed that this bird could never touch the ground for it had no legs."

"What are you trying, Godslayer?" Undergrowth said and shot thorns at Danny who blocked them with his green shield of energy.

"That is because the bird was not a bird at all. He was a star who could only be seen in the Persian skies during the harvest seasons and the early months of spring. So it was said that it was also the spirit of rebirth, the life taken in winter being reborn in the spring!" Danny said and the blade in his hand began to change. It took on a green color and the teeth of the key twisted out of being the four angelic wings. "But when the Persian Empire fell the bird's name was lost from the heavens and became nothing more than a simple flower." The guard of the sword had become a tangle of flowers moving out before reconnecting at the bottom of the hilt. "At that is your true nature. You are the Bird of Paradise, the star that fell in the east, the Huma Bird, a phoenix of the earth. Your true name is Apus, meaning 'no feet'!" The teeth of the key reformed as a shooting star.

Danny rushed forward again with the newly formed Skeleton Key which was only three feet long and slashed through the golden Divinity that had been protecting Undergrowth. "What is this… my Divinity!" The god shrieked.

"Apus, I will give you one chance. Call back your plants and never attack people again." Danny said pointing his blade towards the god.

"I will never stop! Not until the humans have been wiped from this planet!" Undergrowth screeched and sent several more vines flying towards Danny.

"Then you leave me no choice." Danny said sadly his blade glowing bright blue and green. He slashed the air and a trail of the blue and green light hit Undergrowth, turning the vines into ice. "It was said that Apus disappeared at the end of every harvest season because it could not survive the bitter winter cold." Danny muttered and the frozen god shattered, the plants that had been controlling the humans disappeared and Danny flouted back into his house to check on Sam.

"Sam… Sam, please wakeup." Danny said holding his friend.

"Not so loud Danny." Sam said starting to wake up. "Where am I and… What are you wearing? Scratch that, what am I wearing!?" She said as she looked down at her leaf and vine costume. Then she shivered. "What happened here, what's with all the ice?"

"Oh… I kind of froze the entire room to stop some rampaging plants…" Danny said a little embarrassed.

"Looks like you saved the day." Yuki said from the stairway. She waved a hand and the ice all began to melt. "You still need to learn control of your ice powers though, not to mention you still have no idea how to use the power that you have stolen from the gods." She walked straight up to Danny. "But that is something that I will teach you… after I move in." She said with a smile. Danny looked shocked at the fact that she declared she would be moving into FentonWorks.

Sam climbed out of Danny's arms and looked suspiciously at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I am Yuki Onihime, and I am a Priestess under the newest of Kings." She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "Here is your victory gift, my King." She said and kissed him again on the lips. Sam was standing right beside them staring in horror.

Danny had a feeling that he was going to pay a price for winning against the gods.

* * *

><p><strong>The Stars were actually named Apus during the 14th century, but details. Most of that stuff I said about it is true though, but don't use it in any reports. Though I can't imagine what you would be writing a report about.<strong>

**Undergrowth will be the second god Danny will have killed, and the last for a little while because killing Vortex would make him to OP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>Danny's parents had taken the fact that a person they didn't even know was moving into their house and claiming that she was their son's lover surprisingly well. Danny's mother had told him to take responsibility for whatever he did and his father told him that he was proud. Only Jazz seemed horrified by the fact that her younger brother now had a lover, but she quickly began to calm down about it and seemed more interested in the mythology and history of the Ghosts, or Divine Beasts, after she found out about Yuki's real nature.<p>

All the ghost hunting equipment and ghost tracking devices at FentonWorks were destroyed went Undergrowth had attacked. So after Yuki used her power to turn her white hair brown and changed from a white kimono to a normal t-shirt and short skirt, no one even realized she was a Divine Beast instead of a normal human girl.

Tucker was laughing at Danny every chance he got. However, Sam was deeply suspicious of Yuki and claimed that she was hiding something, even though Yuki was very forward about everything they ever talked about.

Three days after the Undergrowth incident, the schools opened back up. Danny was a little surprised that most of the people in town thought that a tornado hit instead of a giant mind control plant god. Apparently the vines that had been controlling them wiped their memories of the incident and all the plants that had suddenly appeared had disappeared after Undergrowth had been slain.

Danny was sitting in class with his friends and Sam was continuing her campaign against Yuki. "Danny don't you find it just slightly suspicious how a girl comes out of nowhere and says that she is in love with you?"

"Come on Sam, it's not like that… sure she's a little… embracive, but she's really helped out a lot with understanding this Godslayer stuff, not to mention that her and her people all saved my life. I don't see her being evil." Danny said defending his new friend.

"Face it Danny, she's using you. Like you said these Campiones are supposed to be super rare and powerful and the enemies of ghosts. So why do you think that a ghost would want to be around you. She is probably going to ask you to fight the other ones for her." Sam said crossing her arms.

"I don't know Sam, Yuki doesn't seem all that bad to me. Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Tucker said earning him a slap on the head.

"Alright right class, please settle down." Mr. Lancer said. The balding middle-aged man was not a very good teacher; he was dull, sluggish, unfair, and had an uninteresting monotone voice that could put a rampaging monster to sleep. He also taught all four years of English at Casper High and didn't really like Danny much and always compared him to his more academically talented older sister.

"Now before we start I would like to introduce you to a new student." A small puff of white mist exited Danny's mouth that didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Then all three of them heard a small beeping sound coming from a few seats down. "Please welcome, Ms. Yuki Onihime." Danny watched in confusion as Yuki walked into the classroom. Most of the class was hardly interested and just giving the basic hellos. "Would you like to say something about yourself to the class before we get started?" Mr. Lancer asked as if he was reading from a script.

"Oh, ok. Hello, I'm Yuki Onihime, and I have already promised my future to someone." This got a few looking and words of surprise from the students. Yuki pointed at Danny with one finger. "And that person… is Danny Fenton." The room erupted in laughs, gossip and sobs.

Yuki approached Danny who had recovered from his shock. "You didn't tell me you'd be joining our school." He said in Japanese. He found that after becoming a Campione that he instinctively knew all languages and used it to talk to Yuki in front of people without worrying too much that they were listening.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Your sister helped me sign up for it." Yuki said back grabbing onto Danny arm and pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek. Danny could see Sam and Valeria glaring daggers at Yuki.

"Wow Fentard, where did this come from?" Dash said through his laughter from his seat right next to Danny.

Yuki turned on his with a smile. "Would you please move. I would like to sit next to my Danny." She said in a commanding voice and prepared to use magic to make him obey the command. She might as well not have bothered, Dash had fallen out of his seat laughing and two of his friends had to lift him up and carry him outside where he could get some more air.

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters was divided by the events of the past week. The boy he had wanted to make his apprentice had done far better for himself than Vlad had ever imagined. It wasn't until after the incident with Undergrowth that Vlad had found out about the existence of Campiones and the power that it granted them. Most of the ghosts that worked for him didn't dare talk about it directly so he had to work hard to get the information.<p>

He pulled up a video feed from a bug that was placed in the top corner of Danny's classroom. He watched as a ghost girl fawned all over the boy he wanted to be his son.

"She is trying to seduce my boy." Vlad said angrily. Then he saw Valeria in the room glaring at her ghost detector in her watch and a smile played across his face. "If I can pin the two girls against each other than one could die. If the Grey girl dies then Daniel would move away from the ghosts in disgust, and if that ghost is destroyed then Daniel would hate the humans for it. So it's win win for me. And if I can get Daniel to publicly expose himself then he will have no one left to turn to but me."

Vlad began to laugh as he planned what he would tell Valeria.

* * *

><p>After school was over Valeria was thinking about the girl in class who was trying to steal her Danny. She couldn't help thinking of him as 'her Danny' since they had dated and would still have been dating if it hadn't been for the ghosts that were targeting her, especially that ghost boy, Phantom. But now a girl that her sensors said was a ghost had appeared near Danny all the same.<p>

Valeria was shocked out of her thoughts by the built in communicator in her wrist watch. Looking around she went into an alley before answering. "This is Red Huntress, what can I do for you Mr. Masters?" Valeria asked.

"Ah Valeria, I am afraid I am calling with some distressing information about your friend, Daniel." Vlad Masters said a look of concern showing on the video communicator.

"What? Danny." Valeria said worriedly.

"I am afraid that is right. I need you to come over immediately. This information is not safe to be transmitted." Vlad said before hanging up. A grin spreading across his face the moment the girl could no longer see him.

Not even five minutes later Valeria was at the Masters Mansion and standing in front of the man himself. "What is it Mr. Master, what's wrong with Danny?" She asked.

"I am still wondering how to explain this. They say that six days ago during the Pariahs Dark invasion, that the ghost boy, Phantom, defeated the ghost king, Pariahs, in single combat." Vlad said looking at something on his computer.

Valeria glared. "Yeah, and know they treat him like some kind of hero even though he is nothing but ectoplasmic scum."

Vlad nodded tiredly. "I was wondering how it could have happened myself. You see, no ordinary ghost could have ever defeated the ghost king. For the ghost king was of a level that most refer to as being a god. Only a ghost of the same level could have actually hurting him."

"But then how did the ghost boy do it?" Valeria asked confused.

"He didn't, Daniel did." Vlad said with a slight smile. Valeria's mouth opened in shock. "After you were injured saving Daniel from the Ghost King, the boy went after him to get revenge. He must have used a tool his parents had made, or an ancient ghost hunting artifact like the ring that was stolen from you. But however it happened, Daniel slayed the Ghost King."

"How… how is that bad?" Valeria said hesitantly. "You said you had bad news."

"This is hard to explain. When a human kills a god level ghost they absorb some of that god's power, and they become Godslayers. These Godslayers are ghosts' natural predators, the perfect ghost hunters. They cannot be overshadowed and their bodies are all but immune to most damage. They can also sense the presents of ghosts and inflict harm upon them with their bare hands." Vlad said clenching his fists for effect. "And for each god level ghost they destroy they become more powerful, absorbing some of the unique abilities of that ghost. I only found out after Daniel had take down a second god three days ago during the 'Tornado' that no one remembers exactly what happened during."

"I… I can't believe it." Valeria said backing away.

"I know it is hard to believe, but have you heard of John Pluto Smith?" Vlad asked.

"You mean that superhero that lives in Los Angeles?" Valeria asked having heard a little about it. "What about him?"

"He is another Godslayer." Vlad said and began to pull up a video of the masked hero fighting a giant serpent. In the middle of the video the masked hero turned into a Jaguar and firing golden arrows out of its mouth. "This is what Daniel has become." Valeria looked in shock and Vlad pulled up another video. "This video is from just two days ago in Italy. These two are both Godslayers and they are having a sparring match to test the Japanese Godslayer's power." Vlad said as a video played of two boys. One had blond hair in a Hawaiian shirt and was wielding a bastard sword, while the other had black hair in a normal shirt and jeans holding a stone pillar three times the size of his body. Both of them were going at it hard enough to crush buildings. The sword cut through the pillar and the black haired boy jumped back and lifted his hands above his head and summoned a boar that was twice the size of Casper High and threw it at the other boy. The video went to static as the feed cut off.

"Incredible." Valeria said trembling a little in fear. "Why have we never heard about anything like this?"

"Well, a normal human killing a god is quite a feat. Including Daniel only eight Godslayers have ever existed as far as I know, and four of them have been Godslayer for less than four years and the others are hundreds of year old. It is a very closely guarded secret and took a lot of digging to find out. Normally the governments send handlers to try to keep tabs on any Godslayers in order to cover up any destruction they might cause." Vlad said but then shook his head. "But because Phantom was said to have been the one that defeated Pariahs, and since ghosts can not become Godslayers, no one sent anybody to look after Daniel, and the ghosts knew what really happened." He pulled up an image of Danny with Yuki. "The ghosts have gotten to him first."

"So she really is a ghost." Valeria said glaring at the picture.

"Yes, she is. And the ghosts are trying to use her to seduce Daniel and use him as a weapon against the other Godslayers and perhaps humanity as a whole." Vlad said glaring at the image himself.

"Don't worry Mr. Masters. I'll get rid of that ghost." Valeria said as her black and red battle suit crawled out of her watch and covered her skin. She flew out the window and towards the town to find the ghost.

Vlad Masters smiled. "I just love gullible teenagers, always taking the bait."

* * *

><p>Yuki was resting on the roof of the FentonWorks building as her king was in the basement helping his father gather whatever working scraps out of the lab that they could find. His parents were surprisingly not that upset about the loss of their lab. After all, they still had the all important ghost portal and the lab had been insured for a much larger sum than they had spent developing it, and since they resent events had scared the population they had received large government grants to start over from scratch.<p>

Yuki sighed thoughtfully as she looked up at the night sky. There was a night sky in some parts of the Netherworld of course, but it was just a simulation made out of ideas and wants of people, the fact that it was the real sky above her for the first time was a little overwhelming for her.

But she was startled out of her peace when she sensed a source of magic coming towards her. Sitting up she saw a person in black and red armor on a flying surfboard flying towards her. The person hosted a large cannon and shot it at Yuki. Yuki was surprised but reacted quickly throwing herself to the side and out of the way of the shot which collided with the roof leaving a large burn. "What was that for!?" Yuki shouted indignantly.

"Don't give me that ghost!" The person shouted and Yuki could tell that it was a girl from her voice. "I know exactly what you are."

"That still doesn't explain who you are or why you attacked me." Yuki said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. She glared at the new arrival.

"You don't know who I am? I'm the Red Huntress, the one that hunts ghosts like you." The Red Huntress said lifting up her giant cannon. "And I'm here for Danny."

Yuki completely misunderstood what she had meant. "You think you can take Danny with those toys?" She broke out laughing. She thought that the Red Huntress was there to fight Danny. "You really have no clue what he is do you?"

"I know everything, and I know your only trying to use him because he's a Godslayer, you two bit hussy." The Huntress said taking a shot that Yuki easily evaded.

"What did you just call me?" Yuki said gritting her teeth. Yuki had always been in Far Frozen were she was respected as the village priestess and was extremely proud because of it. She was not about to let someone question her devotion to her new king, let alone insult her for it. Snowflakes fluttered over her body and changed her hair back to the snowy white and left her in her white kimono. "Don't you question my loyalty to my Danny."

Yuki shoot a blue and violet ray of energy out of her hand that collided with the pink blast from the Red Huntress's gun. The two collided in the air and caused an explosion that signaled the start of the fight.

* * *

><p>Danny had been carrying a box of safe to dispose of objects from the sound proof family basement when he heard an explosion coming from outside his house. "Never a dull day." He muttered as he put down the box and started running out of the house.<p>

Looking around in the air to see what was going on he spotted Yuki in her true form. "Yuki!" He shouted. The Priestess turned her head in surprised at hearing his voice.

"Danny be careful, she's after you!" Yuki shouted back.

"She… she who!?" Danny asked confused but then he saw a missile heading for Yuki from behind her. "Yuki look out!" He shouted but it was too late. Yuki was hit in the back and fell to the ground. "Yuki!"

Valerie flew into view on her flying surfboard and pointed an oversized gun at Yuki. "Die ghost scum!" She shouted pulling the trigger.

Danny's eyes flared green. "No!" In his mind's eye he saw a wheel with a bird on a star shaped flower with three circles around it; a lily in a still pond, a low spreading vine, and a seed covered in a golden light. It shifted so that 'the vine' was on top and Danny's whole body glowed green as he slammed a hand against the ground.

Giant vines shot up out of the concrete and formed a barrier between Valerie and Yuki stopping the blast cold. Valerie looked over at Danny in shock. "I can't have anymore witnesses." Danny said slowly putting a hand over the tattoo on his wrist. "A key to close the box once opened!" he chanted slowly and the large key sword from his fight with Pariahs appeared in his hand. The wheel with the crown of fire in the center appeared in his mind and shifted for 'the flag' to be on top. "I call on my power as king and claim this as my domain for it is my divine right!" Danny flipped the key sword and drove it tooth first into the ground. A green flame pushed out from the point of contact and spread out until it encompassed not only him but also Yuki and Valerie.

When the flames faded from view they were all flouting on a large island in the middle of the ghost zone, or a place that looked like it. "Yuki, are you ok?" Danny asked running over to the slightly injured Priestess.

"I'll be alright." She said getting up but Danny could see a burn mark on her back.

"Here." Danny said lifting up a hand. He visualized the bird on the flower and it shifted for 'the lily' to be on top. "I use these words of the blessed spring, they are blessed for they recall life, they are blessed for they bring healing." In his outstretched hand a white lily appeared and then melted into a glassy liquid that collected in Danny's hand. "Drink this." He said letting Yuki drink the liquid from his palm. The burn on her back disappeared in front of Valerie's eyes.

"You really are starting to get the hang of those Authorities of yours." Yuki said smiling softly before remembering what was going on. "Be careful Danny, she said she was here to hunt you."

Valerie stumbled back. "What, no I didn't!" She said indignantly. "Danny, get away from her, she's just trying to use you. Don't be corrupted by that ghost."

"What are you talking about, I was just minding my own business when you came along, shot at me, and then said and I quote, 'I'm the Red Huntress, the one that hunts ghosts like you, and I am here for Danny.' end quote." Yuki said angrily.

"Stop lying, ghost. You've been following Danny around all day and trying to seduce him." Valerie said angrily pulling up her gun but Danny stepped in the way.

"Stop it Val, leave Yuki alone." Danny said seriously.

"What… but how did you know…?" Valerie stammered in surprise.

"I've always known that you were the Red Huntress, Valerie. So did Sam and Tucker." Danny said looking saddened.

"Danny… I'm sorry I lied to you but you have to understand, that ghost only wants you for your power as a Godslayer." Valerie said lifting up her gun again.

"How… how do you know about that?" Danny said in slight surprise. He knew that she would figure something out about him after he used his authorities in front of her, but he didn't think she would know about Godslayers.

"Mr. Masters told me everything." Valerie said calmly. "About how you were the one that beat Pariahs Dark and not Phantom, and how the ghosts are trying to turn you into a weapon against humanity. Ghosts are evil Danny, you should know that. Your parents are ghost hunters for Pete's sake."

"I should have known that Vlad was involved." Danny muttered angrily. "Valerie… you still don't understand. Gho… Divine Beasts are just like people. Some good, some evil, most just want to be left alone." Danny said not looking at Valerie or her still raised gun. He knew that it couldn't hurt him, at its core it was a magical weapon and only the most powerful of magic or conjured weapons could have any effect on him at all. "Yuki helped me save everyone. More importantly she is my friend. Please Val, just leave her alone."

"It looks like she is already getting to you." Valerie said her voice full of venom as she glared at Yuki who stood behind Danny proudly.

Danny sighed. It was too late for any kind of delay tactic, she already knew Yuki's human like form and about Danny being a Godslayer. He might as well come clear and deal with the consequences. "Valerie… you said Vlad told you everything… did he tell you about this?" A ring of pearly white light formed around Danny's feet and rose over his head. When the ring was gone Danny Fenton was gone and Danny Phantom stood in his place. "Did he tell you that both of us are part ghost?"

Valerie's eyes widened and she began to back away. "What… you can't be. My Danny isn't the ghost boy. I know he isn't. He would have never tried to hurt me."

"I never did." Danny said solemnly. "I never attacked you even when you were shooting at me. Even when I destroyed your first set of armor it was only because I knew you weren't in it." Danny turned his head a little. "Vlad was using you. He always has been."

"I… I was trying to kill Danny…" Valerie said dropping her gun. Her armor shrank way into the device on her wrist. "All this time… it seems so obvious now."

Danny transformed back into his human state and walked back to his sword that was planted in the ground. "I'm sorry, Val…" He said before pulling the sword out of the ground. They reappeared back in the human world. Danny and Yuki turned invisible and left Valerie to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Danny are you crazy, letting Valerie of all people know your secret?" Tucker said more than a little worried. They were standing in the hall at school the day after the incident.<p>

"There wasn't much I could do about it. She already knew that Yuki was a Divine Beast. If I didn't tell her then she would have just hunted Yuki day in and day out." Danny said in his defense. "I will just have to deal with any consequences of my actions."

"Oh that's so sweet of you, Danny." Yuki said grabbing Danny and pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek causing the god slaying ghost boy to blush.

"You get off of my Danny." Valerie's voice came from behind them causing them to jump.

"What, your Danny?" Yuki said angrily.

"Of course, now that I know the reason behind why we stopped dating wasn't true, we are getting back together." Valerie said shapely pulling on Danny's arm to get him away from Yuki who glared at her.

"You can't just say that. If you dumped him then you lost your claim to him." Yuki said pulling Danny back.

"Tucker, please tell me this isn't really happening." Sam said looking at the two girls' tug-a-war match over their friend.

"I wish I could Sam, I really wish I could." Tucker said solemnly.

"I won't lose to you, ghost." Valerie hissed.

"Bring it on, little girl." Yuki spat back.

"Why me?" Danny mumbled as Dash fell to the ground laughing so hard that he triggered a heart attack and had to be rushed to the local hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>People like this? Why? Whatever man, here's another chapter.<strong>


End file.
